Cystic fibrosis is a lethal genetic disease afflicting approximately 30,000 individuals in the United States. Approximately 1 in 2500 Caucasians is born with the disease, making it the most common lethal, recessively inherited disease in that population.
Cystic fibrosis affects the secretory epithelia of a variety of tissues, altering the transport of water, salt and other solutes into and out of the blood stream. In particular, the ability of epithelial cells in the airways, pancreas and other tissues to transport chloride ions, and accompanying sodium and water, is severely reduced in cystic fibrosis patients, resulting in respiratory, pancreatic and intestinal ailments. The principle clinical manifestation of cystic fibrosis is the resulting respiratory disease, characterized by airway obstruction due to the presence of a thick mucus that is difficult to clear from airway surfaces. This thickened airway liquid contributes to recurrent bacterial infections and progressively impaired respiration, eventually resulting in death.
In cystic fibrosis, defective chloride transport is generally due to a mutation in a chloride channel known as the cystic fibrosis transmembrane conductance regulator (CFTR; see Riordan et al., Science 245:1066-73, 1989). CFTR is a linear chloride channel found in the plasma membrane of certain epithelial cells, where it regulates the flow of chloride ions in response to phosphorylation by a cyclic AMP-dependent kinase. Many mutations of CFTR have been reported, the most common of which is a deletion of phenylalanine at position 508 (.DELTA.F508-CFTR), which is present in approximately 70% of patients with cystic fibrosis. A glycine to aspartate substitution at position 551 (G551D-CFTR) occurs in approximately 1% of cystic fibrosis patients.
Current treatments for cystic fibrosis generally focus on controlling infection through antibiotic therapy and promoting mucus clearance by use of postural drainage and chest percussion. However, even with such treatments, frequent hospitalization is often required as the disease progresses. New therapies designed to increase chloride ion conductance in airway epithelial cells have been proposed, but their long term beneficial effects have not been established and such therapies are not presently available to patients.
Accordingly, improvements are needed in the treatment of cystic fibrosis. The present invention fulfills this need and further provides other related advantages.